A Danganronpa Short Story: Izuru's Lament
by GKoh
Summary: Read what maybe the last thoughts of a young man who just wanted to be special. Warning: Spoilers for the latest episode of Danganronpa 3!
1. Chapter 1

**A Danganronpa Short Story: Izuru's Lament**

 _Izuru Kamakura knew how the story would go. He knew how it was going to end. When all was done as the one called Junko Enoshima walked away with her newly converted allies, Izuru went down to meet the one called Chiaki Nanami. While true the girl was impaled with dozens of spikes but Izuru later learned that heartbeat resonated within the broken Chiaki. Wounds like that, she will not last long but for some odd reason in his mind, he wanted to meet with her._

 _As Chiaki said her final words, she collapsed and life faded away within her._

 _"I wanted to play with Hinata." said Chiaki._

 _These words doesn't meant a thing to Izuru. To him, it was dull. However, why did those particular words echoed throughout his mind._

 _Suddenly, his body began to move on his own and picked up the hair clip belonging to the late Chiaki and then, he began staring at it._

 _Boring! He kept saying to himself. He does not understand what value this hair clip possessed._

 _This was then followed by something he never thought would happened... tears._

 _Izuru, shocked in his place, wiped the mentioned tears off his face._

 _Why? This was illogical! Why would he felt sad! This girl holds no meaning to him! And what he was holding as he said...a hair clip! He couldn't understand! He couldn't solve it! Why was he sad! Something was telling him! It roared at him to say it but what! What?_

 _..._

 **Chiaki**


	2. Epilogue

**Izuru's Sunrise**

A friend of mine mentioned about this a lot. That "When Despair reaches its peak, topple it and from the ruins emerged Hope. The cycle will renew once more and this time, it will be Hope's turn." Oddly enough, that came true.

…..

I've been through a lot and so did my friends but you can call them my family. I kinda like the last one.

We've suffered and most of it came from our own hands. Thankfully, we somehow managed to stay whole from all this.

And because of it, we aided Makoto Naegi and put an end to this very long nightmare.

We took the blame from all that at a cost. We didn't mind. At the very least, we have another member to our family and he earned it.

I looked back and saw two of Naegi's friends waving goodbye to us. Gundham blessed them with the dark powers of the Underworld, Ibuki rocking it out and Nagito….showed tears of 'joy'. I'll be clear, Saionji's comment is a little mean but it perfectly summarizes the whole thing.

Oh yeah, I recalled Mikan saying something about Kirigiri. I wonder if she told Naegi. Oh well, he'll find out soon enough.

A while later, I looked at the hair clip I held. I've had it for many years and I held tight around it. Looking at it, I remembered the old times.

Before this whole thing, I met this girl and this may surprise you, that girl was the first friend I made after attending Hope's Peak. She hid things to herself and a little air headed when we first met, however what she made up for them was that she was friendly, she was kind and most importantly, loyal.

She was with me. No, she was with us till the time she passed away. However, Death itself couldn't stop her from coming back and reminded us of what we truly were.

We wept but we will always remember her. Our Chiaki Nanami, SHSL Gamer, Student Representative and Friend.

We will honor her memory. We will live on.

As I see the sun shining brighter than ever and the skies going from the blood to the seas of the ocean, I felt a warmth that I haven't felt for a long time.

" **Chiaki. Thank You** "

I smiled. A new world was in front of me and I'm proud to be here.

* * *

Hajine returned to his fellows and had the big feast. They laughed; they cried all the while a mysterious presence watched over them.

This presence gave a small smile and tears flowed from her eyes. Those were of joy.

" **Hinata-kun** "

Her duty was done and she faded away with Hope in her eyes.


End file.
